Contra la corriente
by alejandrathemexican
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Astrid Hofferson, modelo reticente y celebridad está cansada de vivir la misma vida vacía, así que corre a Berk, un pequeño país Isla en el Reino Unido para visitar a su tía hasta que la tormenta pase. Hipo Haddock, hijo de Estoico (el Legislador de la Isla), está atrapado entre los problemas de sus padres y teme que está perdiendo la oportunidad de seguir sus sueños.
1. Por ningún lado

**Capítulo 1: Por ningún lado**

 **Nowhere to be found by Francis Luke Accord**

 _And it's a long time to lie_

 _A child beneath an endless sky_

 _Who can only reach so high_

 _And I love to wonder why_

 _I feel I'm left with only my disguise_

* * *

-Martha me dijo que llegaste tarde. - El reproche de Ingrid entró a la habitación antes de que ella misma lo hiciera, sus dedos bailando sobre su smartphone.

Desperdició una mirada fugaz de enojo hacia Astrid antes de descansar su delgado, delicado y alto cuerpo en el tocador del camerino.

Suspiró y escribió un mensaje final antes de volverse hacia su hija. - ¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo? -

Astrid todavía estaba ocupada regresándole la mirada a Ingrid a través del espejo. Ignoraba a la maquillista que trabajaba en borrar todo lo que en su cara fuese indomable.

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Martha? - dijo, sus manos aferrándose a los brazos de la silla alta en la que estaba sentada.

Ingrid le lanzó una mueca y abrió la boca para responder, pero su teléfono hizo una alerta, la pantalla encendiéndose como un faro para un barco.

Su quijada se cerró de un golpe, levantando un dedo, 'espera', parecía señalar, y tocó el símbolo verde para contestar una llamada, saliendo una vez más del camerino.

El ceño fruncido de Astrid se quedó en su lugar mientras intentaba sacar su teléfono y abrir su aplicación de mensajes, abriendo su última conversación y notando que Heather le había contestado su mensaje.

-Relaja tu cara. - le rogó la maquillista.

Sus músculos de la cara se aflojaron. Le permitió a la mujer que moviera su cara a su conveniencia.

Movió sus brazos, siguiendo el movimiento de la maquillista para poder leer el mensaje:

 _(9:30 am) Bárbara: ¡El ensayo va bien! ¿Qué tal la sesión?_

Astrid le respondió un rápido 'en maquillaje'. Sabía que Heather podría entender su respuesta tan breve.

La maquillista terminó con sus maniobras y se alejó, murmurando sobre algo.

La chica quedó sola en el camerino. Le echó un vistazo a la puerta a través del espejo, esperando a que alguien (su madre o la maquillista) regresaran, pero cuando nadie lo hizo aflojó su espalda y empezó a escribir rápida y furiosa.

 _(9:53 am) Tú: No la he visto todavía. ¿A qué hora es tu función?_

Astrid bloqueó la pantalla, las puntas de sus dedos bailando tap sobre su teléfono blanco, sus ojos haciendo guardia de la puerta. Una alerta la distrajo de su deber. Era Heather, otra vez.

 _(9:54 am) Bárbara: 7:30! Y no te preocupes, le vas a encantar. Valerie es la mejor fotógrafa con la que he trabajado._

 _(9:54 am) Tú: Pues sí. Gracias, Heath. Perdona que no alcanzo a llegar para el estreno. ¿Te veo mañana?_

Heather no habría tenido porque apaciguarla. Astrid ya le había tocado ver las fotos de Valerie: Hombres y mujeres, todos hechos y convertidos en algo magnifico; fuera de este mundo a través del lente de su cámara. Las revistas de moda todas querían sus fotos en sus páginas, y los anuncios espectaculares en toda Nueva York estaban cubiertos de su trabajo.

Cuando escuchó de Ingrid que Valerie quería hacerle una sesión, le sonrió a su madre desde el otro lado de la isla de la cocina por primera vez en _meses_. No podía ya esperar a que Valerie la convirtiera en algo más que en una _cosa_ bella.

Ingrid regresó al camerino, sus zapatillas resonando en el piso de concreto. Su teléfono ya había sido puesto a descansar (por fin), su mano sobre el aparato era más una comodidad, como la tranquilidad que un arma pudiera darle.

Astrid se enderezó. Volteó su teléfono de modo que la pantalla descansara contra su pierna.

Esperó.

Su madre cruzó los brazos. - ¿y entonces? ¿Por qué diablos llegaste tarde? –

Las uñas cuidadosamente manicuradas de Astrid se ceñieron alrededor de su teléfono. -Tenía que ir a recoger mi certificado. -

Ingrid suspiró, - En serio? ¿No podías hacerlo cualquier otro día? –

Su quijada se tensó con furia. – La escuela ya se va de vacaciones de verano. Hoy era el último día. -

Su madre volvió a suspirar. – Cariño, esto es mucho más importante. -

Cruzó los brazos, lanzándole una mirada fulminante a algo en el espejo. Si era a ella misma o a su madre, aún no lo tenía claro. -Mis calificaciones no salieron tan mal. Me fue muy bien en los SATs. Si nos apuramos, todavía puedo enviar solicitudes tardías- su reclamo fue interrumpido.

-Astrid. – El tono de Ingrid era final.

Su mandíbula se cerró de golpe.

Una sonrisa en la cara de Ingrid se esparció al ritmo de la condescendencia. -Cariño, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos. Mami está trabajando _muy_ duro para llevarte a la cima. Solo necesitas que _me dejes ayudarte. -_

Astrid hizo una mueca.

Ingrid hizo otra.

\- 'Genial.'- pensó Astrid, el sarcasmo goteando como tinta negra.

Ingrid parecía haber tomado su silencio por obediencia. Se acercó a Astrid y dio un golpecito en sus manos para llamar su atención, antes de ponerse atrás de ella, ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica. -A ver. Mira en el espejo. -

La mirada de Astrid viajó de su madre a ella misma. Su piel estaba radiante, pecas falsas dibujadas en lugares más convenientes que sus verdaderas, sombra de ojos café cálido claro yacía suave en sus parpados, delineador metálico dorado brillando en la luz artificial. Sus labios habían sido pintados cuidadosamente de un color rosa natural. Su cabello, normalmente una pelambrera rubia que mantenía en una trenza estaba acomodada en una cola de caballo baja, la fragilidad del peinado había sido maquinado en ondas cuidadosamente consideradas.

Veía la cara de una extraña.

Su ceño se frunció aún más.

Ingrid parecía no estar de acuerdo. Sus ojos brillaban con orgullo. -Cariño, te ves _preciosa_. -

El estilista, un señor chaparro y ya calvo, entró al camerino, sosteniendo un porta-traje con veneración, colgando el gancho y bajando el cierre para mostrar el vestido que estaría usando pronto.

Suave, traslúcida tela casi explotó del porta-traje. Astrid usaría un vestido de novia.

El estilista e Ingrid le ayudaron con el vestido y los zapatos y Astrid se sintió acicalada y manipulada, como un gato de señora rica.

Al fin, la guiaron del camerino hacia el set, un bosque manufacturado de vides y glicinas de color lavanda diseñadas para enmarcarla.

Ingrid la jaló hacia un par de mujeres platicando amistosamente. Una de ellas Astrid ya conocía. Pelo rojo, esponjado y chino. La directora de la sesión. Tan pronto como habían llegado Ingrid se aseguró de que Astrid conociera y pudiera identificar a los jugadores importantes, al menos de vista. La mujer de pelo castaño, bueno, ella era un misterio.

Su madre se detuvo y Astrid siguió su seña-

Pelo chino se giró cuando las sintió cerca. -Ingrid! - le dio la bienvenida.

-Ray! - contestó Ingrid.

Las mujeres se abrazaron, y Ray se giró a la mujer de pelo castaño. -Valerie, esta hermosa dama es Ingrid Hofferson. -

Los ojos de la mujer de pelo castaño-No. Los ojos de Valerie brillaban con diversión. -Oh, pero si ya nos conocemos. - Su acento tenía una cadencia familiar y una sonrisa afectuosa y grácil en su cara.

Ingrid se le acercó a Valerie para darle un apretujón cariñoso a su hombro. -Es fantástico, volver a verte. ¿Ya conoces a Astrid? - se volvió a la mencionada.

Astrid se enderezó cuando las tres mujeres se volvieron a verla. -Hola, muchas gracias por recibirme aquí. - Su sonrisa era tensa.

Ray tomo el agradecimiento con una inclinación de cabeza, pero Valerie inhaló rápidamente. - ¡Oh, Ingrid! ¡Esta igualita a…! -

-Sí. - Interrumpió Ingrid.

Astrid no tenía que imaginarse lo que Valerie intentaba decir. Estaba igualita a Arvid, su padre.

Después de un corto, tenso momento, Valerie sonrió, mostrando esa gracia antinatural una vez más. -Muy bien, señorita Hofferson, ¿por qué no nos muestra lo que tiene? –

* * *

Los pasos resonantes de Estoico al caminar hacia la cocina alarmaron a Hipo. Suspiró, mirando a su pan tostado con pesar mientras lo juntaba del piso.

-Hipo. - Estoico ya se estaba sentando en el desayunador, el triste banquito de madera dando un quejido bajo el peso del gigantesco hombre.

-Papá. - saludó Hipo, resignándose a ver a su padre robarle la rebanada de pan que le quedaba tostada de su plato y empezar a embarrarle mermelada de fresa.

Estoico le dio una mordida y la mastico por un segundo antes de hablar. -Listo para hoy entonces? -

-Si…- Hipo se giró hacia la tostadora y metió otras dos rebanadas, la perilla en el lado trabándose con un 'clic'.

Estoico dudó, su voz resonando en su garganta y su mirada yéndose fuera de la pequeña ventana de la cocina, hacia las nubes grises juntándose lejos en el horizonte.

La tostadora hizo saltar de regreso a sus pensamientos, y observó a su hijo mientras el muchacho sacaba las rebanadas de pan tostado de la máquina. -La pierna no te ha dado problemas? Estaba haciendo frío hace un rato. -

-No. Para nada. - Hipo puso las rebanadas en el plato que Estoico le había incautado y regresó a rehacerse su propio desayuno, finalmente.

Se volteó, dándole la espalda a la tostadora y enfrentándose a su padre. Su sonrisa indulgente creciendo más y más petulante por cada milisegundo. -O sea, además de que, ya sabes, - hizo un gesto a la próstesis que había tenido desde los ocho años, -me falta como la mitad, se ha portado decente. - Mordió a su pan tostado y masticó rápidamente.

Estoico frunció el ceño, -Sabes que esas bromas todavía no me dan risa. -

Su orgullo por su astuta broma se desvaneció, más rápido que un caballo asustado, de los ojos verdes bosque de Hipo. -B-bueno, ya sabes a lo que…- su voz se fue apagando, terminando con el aclarando su garganta.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un incómodo, indeseable momento.

Hipo sintió un pedacito del pan tostado irse por el lado incorrecto, y empezó a toser al mismo tiempo que Estoico empezó a hablar.

-Vas contra el chiquillo estadounidense hoy, ¿no? -

\- ¿Qué? - su voz rasposa se vio sobrepasada por más tosidos.

-El muchacho americano. Ese…-

-Eret. - tosió, - Eret Anderson. -

-Deberías meterle un poco más de práctica, si puedes, para que calientes para el show. -

-Bueno, no es… no es realmente un show, este…. Es más, como una…- aclaró su garganta otra vez.

\- ¿Carrera? - Estoico frunció el ceño, - ¿Estás en las carreras otra vez? Hipo…- le advirtió.

-Papá…- Hipo, sintiendo que ya le habían advertido lo suficiente, decidió dar una advertencia, él mismo. -Todo saldrá bien; ya me conoces. -

Miraron fijamente al otro, cejas fruncidas y brazos cruzados, el pan tostado quedó olvidado en sus platos. A Hipo le hubiera parecido hilarante si no hubiera estado tan frustrado.

Finalmente, Estoico cedió primero. Estiró la mando para agarrar lo último que le quedaba de su pan y suspiró. - Vas a tener cuidado, ¿ya? - su voz era baja y cautelosa. Su frente se había alisado ligeramente.

Hipo le dio una mirada tan cariñosa como exasperada antes de ablandarse -Ya, papá. -

Acabaron su desayuno en un silencio cordial.

Estoico miró a Hipo limpiar la cocina por un momento antes de sacar el tema. -Hijo… has… ejem… has hablado con tu madre? -

\- ¿Mamá? Erm… sí, um… Ella está… Está super bien. -

-Qué… qué gusto…-

Por un minuto, lo único que se oyó fueron los platos que Hipo lavaba antes de que Estoico lo interrumpiera otra vez.

\- ¿Le preguntaste? -

Hipo suspiró, secando sus manos con sus jeans. -Sí…-

\- ¿Y…? -

-Ella… pues…- se acercó al desayunador. -Nos extraña, pero no puede regresar ahora. Muy ocupada. Temporada Otoño-invierno. -

-Siempre está ocupada. No importa la temporada, - refunfuñó Estoico, más para sí que para nadie, -Yo le llamaré más tarde personalmente. -

Hipo no sabía que responder a esto, así que tamborileó sus dedos contra la superficie de marfil, sus labios en una mueca.

Estoico suspiró, levantándose, -En fin. No te preocupes hijo, ya tienes la carrera ganada. -

Sus dedos se calmaron, extendiéndose en el pretil. -Okay. Gracias, pa. -

Estoico ignoró el hastío en la respuesta de Hipo. -Lástima que ya estoy muy 'vasto' para subirme a esas bestias, ¿no? - se carcajeó, - ¡Aunque no sé si podría ganarte! - empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo, juntando su portafolios y su abrigo junto a la puerta principal.

Hipo siguió a su padre, una sonrisa torcida estirándose en sus labios, -Pues bien. Mi plan maligno de engordar a la competencia funcionó. -

Estoico le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro, su risa retumbante. -Hijo de Loki, que eres. - Le echó un vistazo al reloj colgando sobre la puerta principal, 6:30 am. -Me tengo que ir, tenemos reunión en la sala del consejo. -

Hipo le tendió las llaves de su auto. -Okay. ¿Te veo en la pista? - Dio pie a la conversación ensayada, a pesar de que sabía la respuesta.

Estoico se encogió de hombros para ponerse el abrigo y cogió las llaves de los dedos de su hijo. - Haré todo lo posible para llegar a tiempo-.

Hipo arrugó la frente. -Ajá. -

\- ¡Bueno! Mejor me voy. ¡Allá te veo, probablemente! - Llamó Estoico, abriendo la puerta y caminando hacia su VUD. La luz de la mañana brillaba en su barba color rojo ardiente.

\- ¡Adiós! - le regresó Hipo. -Allá nos vemos. - 'tal vez,' añadió mentalmente.

Estoico se despidió con la mano antes de retroceder, alejándose del camino de grava.

Al ver el VUD negro alejarse, Hipo sabía que Estoico no llegaría a tiempo para la carrera.

Regresó a la casa, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose invocó las uñas de las patas de Chimuelo sobre los pisos de madera oscura de la casa, mientras perseguía a Hipo escaleras arriba.

Hipo vaciló cuando el gran perro negro lo alcanzó y casi lo derribó. - ¡Chimuelo! - Se quejó.

Chimuelo se detuvo en seco y regresó hasta el final del pasillo para esperarlo en el rellano, y le ladró, su cuerpo descendiendo al suelo en una postura juguetona. '¡Date prisa!', Parecía decirle.

Hipo le lanzó una sonrisa calurosa antes de caminar juntos, con el perro a su talón mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto.

Caminó directamente hacia el escritorio de madera que había empujado hacia la derecha de la habitación, al lado del armario, tomando y guardando las llaves de su jeep.

Cogió su cámara y comenzó a revisar el equipo, asegurándose de que la cámara estuviera cargada correctamente y tuviera las lentes que necesitaba. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Chimuelo saltando sobre la cama y acostándose sobre sus almohadas, poniéndose cómodo para una siesta.

Se cambió el abrigo por una chaqueta y se la colgó del brazo. Probablemente la necesitaría más tarde.

Agarró la bolsa de la cámara y se volvió hacia el perro, que estaba ya adormecido, - ¡Vamos, Chimuelo! -

Chimuelo abrió un ojo verde y cauteloso antes de cerrarlo de nuevo.

Hipo reajustó la correa de la bolsa en su hombro antes de volver a intentarlo. -Amigo, ya vámonos-

Chimuelo lo miró sin pestañear, aún sin levantarse de su lugar.

-Bien, entonces, perro perezoso, haz lo que quieras, - Hipo comenzó a salir de la habitación, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando para ver si el perro estaba siguiendo. -Si quieres estar solo hoy, pues allá tú. -

El chico esperaba en el rellano, sus manos golpeaban sus muslos en su impaciencia. No duró mucho antes de regresar a la habitación, incrédulo. - ¿Es en serio? ¿Ni siquiera por la amenaza de la soledad? Eres imposible. - Caminó hacia el perro y se acostó a su lado, teniendo cuidado con su cámara, pero dejando que el abrigo se deslizara hasta el suelo, y se cubriera la cara con el antebrazo, fingiendo devastación.

-Me has abandonado, - se quejó. -Debería haber escuchado cuando la gente me decía que no aceptara al lobo salvaje-

Chimuelo dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Hipo y los brazos de Hipo se enroscaron alrededor del perro, sus dedos se enredaron en el áspero pelaje del perro, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose al pensar en su padre.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Estoico fue a ver a Hipo en la pista? Hipo no podía recordarlo. Había sido así desde que su madre los había dejado. A veces, él-

Se quedó inmóvil, y tanto el perro como el chico compartieron una mirada antes de sonreír.

-Vamos, Chimuelo. Veamos si hay momentos que podamos capturar-.

Cuando Hipo se levantó para irse, Chimuelo lo iba siguiendo.

* * *

\- ¡Astrid! - El tono agudo de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos. - ¡Pon atención! -

Astrid se sonrojó, se dirigió a la fotógrafa. -Lo siento. -

Valerie le dio una sonrisa que goteaba con amabilidad. -No te preocupes, chica. - y siguió presionando el botón de la cámara durante unos minutos antes de detenerse. -Astrid, ¿puedes sonreír? Luce feliz, enamorada. -

¿No estaba sonriendo? Astrid lo corrigió rápidamente, cambiando su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa suave. Duró hasta que tardó en mirar a su madre.

Ingrid estaba furiosa. Estaba mirando a Astrid desde detrás de Valerie, con los brazos cruzados y el pie golpeteando. Golpeteando el suelo.

Astrid le devolvió la mirada, enderezando su espina dorsal, sus dedos se enroscaron como garras en el tul blanco.

-Señorita Hofferson, - suspiró Valerie. -Feliz y enamorada, es una sesión nupcial, chica. -

Astrid volvió a enfocarse, pero no pudo volver a sonreír.

Después de algunas fotos insatisfactorias, Valerie se puso de pie. Hubo un aire de firmeza en sus acciones cuando les indicó a todos que tomaran un descanso de cinco minutos.

Se acercó a Astrid primero, levantando una mano en gesto de 'alto' para que no siguiera a los demás.

Astrid se cuadró la mandíbula y frunció el ceño, sus dedos se curvaron sobre la tela del vestido.

-Lista para la batalla- reflexionó Valerie, una mano buscando el hombro de la chica. Se detuvo cuando sintió a la niña temblar. Ya fuera con miedo o enojo, Valerie no estaba muy segura.

Valerie vio que la chica estaba a punto de estallar, y suspiró. -Señorita Hofferson, ¿por qué no se va a casa por el día? Les explicaré que no te encuentras bien-

La cara de Astrid se aflojó. Su cara ardía de humillación y desesperación. Había fallado. Evitó los ojos verdes de la mujer, que intentaba reconfortarla con su mirada, para mirar el suelo. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras se marchaba para cambiarse, una lágrima ardiente cayó por su mejilla, pero permaneció inadvertida por los otros, ya que Astrid la limpiaba tan pronto como podía.

Al quitarse un vestido que era más hermoso de lo que ella jamás estaría, Astrid pudo escuchar la discusión entre su madre y la fotógrafa, furiosa:

\- ¡ … haciéndola sentir incómoda! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a tomarle una foto yo, así? -

\- ¡Voy a hablar con ella! A esta altura, ya debería saber que no debe comportarse así de infantil. - La voz de su madre sonó más cerca del vestidor.

-Ingrid, todo lo que digo es…-

-Y no eres quien, para criticar mi método de crianza, Valerie, ¡al menos tengo a mi hija conmigo! -

Estaban casi en la puerta. Astrid terminó de vestirse y esperó a que irrumpieran en la habitación, pero no pasó nada por un momento.

Entonces, escuchó la voz de Valerie murmurar con resentimiento, -No sabes de lo que estás hablando. Y mientras permanezcas cerca de mis modelos, nunca tomaré sus fotos- dijo, con la finalidad del veredicto de un juez.

Astrid oyó pasos que retrocedían antes de que Ingrid entrara al camerino y cerrara la puerta de golpe, - ¿Ves lo que haces? - Ingrid se acercó peligrosamente a ella, señalando con su dedo como una espada, pero Astrid se enderezó para enfrentarla. - ¡Hiciste que te despidieran! -

-Bien por mí, - escupió Astrid, agarrando su bolso y su teléfono y empujando a su madre con su hombro mientras salía de la habitación, su presencia y el edificio.

Algunas de las personas en la calle la miraron con curiosidad mientras pasaba junto a ellos, pero los neoyorquinos eran del estilo urbano y frío, y no la molestaban.

Astrid intentó llamar a Heather, pero no contestaba. 'Probablemente en ensayo ...'

Necesitaba una distracción. Heather no estaba disponible, pero ella necesitaba ... necesitaba a alguien.

A quien fuera.

Sus dedos volaron sobre la pantalla de su teléfono, pero se detuvieron ante el número de Erik Cameron, dudando en presionar el botón verde de 'llamar'.

Nunca había llamado a su novio por algo como esto.

Por un momento, se entretuvo con la idea de que se convirtieran en una pareja real que se apoyaban mutuamente, y presionó 'llamar', deteniendo a un taxi con un gesto mientras sonaba.

Erik no contestaba, pero ya era mediodía. Probablemente aún estaría en su departamento.

\- ¿A dónde, señorita? -, Le preguntaba el taxista, y Astrid rompió a llorar.

-Lo siento-, sollozó, enojada consigo misma por hacer una escena dramática, dando al conductor las instrucciones para llegar al apartamento de su novio.

El conductor asintió y el auto se alejó de la banqueta, él tratando de ignorar a la niña llorando en su asiento trasero.

Viajaron durante veinte minutos antes de que el automóvil se detuviera frente a un elegante edificio.

Astrid pagó al conductor con unos billetes arrugados y le dio un 'gracias' bajo y avergonzado antes de subir al ascensor y presionar el número del piso de su novio.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta llegar al número 13, sacó su llave y abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo, por si acaso Erik todavía estaba con resaca o dormido.

\- ¿Erik? - llamó, pero nadie respondió.

Oyó gemidos saliendo de la habitación. 'Por supuesto', pensó Astrid. 'Porno antes del almuerzo- puso los ojos en blanco ante lo fácil de predecir que Erik era.

Se acercó al dormitorio y escuchó con la oreja en la puerta, sin intención de interrumpirlo.

\- ¡Erik! - Escuchó el gemido de una mujer.

Astrid se enderezó, frunciendo el ceño. Eso había sido extrañamente específico.

Giró la manija y abrió la puerta, y allí estaba su novio.

Desnudo, medio sentado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y con una chica encima, su cabello castaño rebotando con ella.

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTOR: Hola! Esta es la traducción mi trabajo, llamado RIPTIDE. Si prefieren leerlo en inglés (y avanzado ya, en el capítulo 7) no los culparía! pero quise traducirlo por cortesía a mis amigos que quieren leerlo en español y no les es comodo leerlo en el inglish. Háganme saber que opinan! No he escrito en español en AÑOS!**


	2. Febrero

**Chapter 2: February** por **Jonny Carroll**

 _Green eyes; Didn't take you long_

 _To find your way into this song_

 _Passin' through, now I've come and gone_

 _Never meant to hurt you or do you wrong_

* * *

Astrid apenas los había mirado antes de que entrara en la habitación, sintiendo el corazón latiéndole en la garganta.

Su novio, que todavía tenía a la morena encima de él, abrió los ojos para investigar de dónde venía el sonido del retumbar de sus pasos, y apenas tuvo tiempo de empujar a la chica y taparse el regazo con las sábanas antes de que un puño se estrellara contra la nariz griega que le había dado tantos papeles de actuación antes.

Él aulló y se llevó las manos a la cara antes de gritar de dolor otra vez. "¡Eres una perra loca! ¡Auch! ¡Qué mierda!"

Astrid estaba parada al lado de él. Se dio la vuelta con la precisión de un robot, dirigiéndose a la chica que yacía en el piso junto a la cama de su novio, todavía aturdida.

La miró con ojos llenos de hielo inmutable. "Vístete y vete."

La otra chica parpadeó una vez, mirando fijamente a Erik, que todavía estaba gimiendo, antes de levantarse, recogiendo del suelo y vistiéndose torpemente con su ropa mientras se iba.

El único ruido era el clamor de Erik, "¡mi puta nariz, mierda!"

Astrid estaba llena de nada más que ira hirviente. Se volvió hacia Erik, señalando con un dedo. "NO me llames, o envíes mensaje. Tú y yo terminamos. ¿Entendiste?" Lo miró retorcerse con su ceño fruncido hasta que consiguió que Erik asintiera con la cabeza.

Salió de la habitación, entrando a la sala de estar, agarrando marcos de fotos y tirándolos al piso, disfrutando sonido del vidrio quebrándose sobre los pisos de concreto.

Cuando pasó frente a la habitación de Erik, ya de salida, él estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo delicadamente una bola de papel higiénico con cuidado contra su nariz.

Cuando llegó al departamento que compartía con su madre, Astrid entró casi corriendo a las habitaciones, tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa que le recordara a Erik, incluso de la manera más remota, y no encontró nada más que una sudadera que había olvidado la semana anterior, para la confusión de Astrid. Arrojó el objeto gris y viejo al vertedero de basura en el pasillo.

Ella resopló, al fin rindiéndose y sentándose en su cama. Echó un vistazo a su habitación, su pelo rubio siguiendo su cabeza con un rebote, todavía en la cola de caballo de la sesión de fotos.

Las paredes estaban desnudas, a excepción de las imágenes de las sesiones de modelaje que su madre había impreso, todas iguales en tamaño (grande), color (blanco) y material (madera).

Una otomana tapizada en terciopelo azul era la cosa más colorida de la habitación, y estaba al pie de la cama.

Todo bien, en tanto que no hubiera nada restante de Erik Cameron dentro de la habitación. Apenas había Astrid en ella. (Aunque un montón de _Astrid Hofferson_ )

Su teléfono sonó y Astrid lo sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans. Varios mensajes brillaban a través de la pantalla, ordenados desde el más nuevo hasta el más antiguo:

(3:35 pm) Heathen: A, llámame en cuanto puedas.

(3:15 p.m.) Mamá: o podemos hablar cuando finalmente contestes tu maldito teléfono.

(3:15 p.m.) Mamá: No estás en el departamento y tengo que volar a Los Ángeles. Hablaremos ya bien cuando regrese en tres días. Martha te va a enviar los detalles de mi vuelo.

(2:32 pm) Heathen: Oye, ¿estás bien? Tu mamá llamó y est a.

(2:31 pm) Mamá: Esto no habría sucedido si hubieras llegado a tiempo.

(2:26 pm) Mamá: Astrid, ¿dónde estás? Envié a Martha al apartamento y no estás allí.

(1: 55 pm) Heathen: A?

(1: 50 pm) Heathen: ¿Astrid?

(1: 48 pm) Heathen: ¿Y? ¿Ya se acabó, entonces? Valerie es muy rápida en lo que hace, ¡así que estaba pensando…! ¿Como te fue?

(1: 19 pm) Mamá: * Mejor que te quedes, Astrid.

(1: 19 pm) Mamá: volveré y hablaré con Valerie y me voy a disculpar así que mejor

Ignoró la llamada perdida y las notificaciones de mensajes de su madre y se puso a responder a Heather:

(4:08 p.m.) Tú: ¿estás ocupada?

"Es increíble cómo una vida puede volverse una mierda en medio día o menos", su mente curioseó, frunciendo el ceño. Puso el teléfono de lado y se dejó caer de espaldas, rebotando en el colchón.

Había mirado el techo blanco ya durante un par de minutos antes de que su teléfono volviera a sonar, persistente. Astrid se levantó tan rápida como un disparo y tocó el ícono verde para contestar la llamada.

Se dio vuelta sobre su vientre, con el teléfono aún contra su oreja. "¿Heather?"

Hubo un sonido de canto en coro, el de alguien arrastrando los pies y un portazo pesado. "¿As?"

El acento británico de Heather hizo que Astrid sonriera con cariño, "¿Todavía en ensayo?"

Una voz masculina amortiguada se escuchó gritar en el otro lado de la línea, "¿Heather?", Y Heather susurró al teléfono: "Me estoy escondiendo, pero tarde o temprano me encontrarán."

Astrid suspiró. Sabía lo ocupada que estaba su mejor amiga, pero nunca había necesitado tanto su tiempo y consejos como lo hacía ahora.

La voz de Heather la incitó, "¿todo bien?"

Astrid se movió en una posición más cómoda, "Erik me está engañando. Y me despidieron de la sesión."

Hubo un breve silencio, antes de que Heather murmurara, "a la mierda".

Su risa era decaída. "Ya sé. ¿Quieres saber cómo me enteré?"

"¿Cómo?" Astrid imaginó a Heather en un armario o en una habitación vacía en algún lugar, con el teléfono cerca de la oreja, agazapada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la curiosidad.

"Fui a que me apapacharan. Tal vez. Resulta que otra chica lo estaba apapachando por todas partes"

Heather realmente se quedó sin aliento, "no…"

"Sí."

"¿Qué diablos?"

"Digo lo mismo. Creo que le rompí la nariz."

Silencio estático Heather dejó escapar una risita nerviosa, "bueno, entonces."

Astrid resopló, "De nuevo; lo mismo digo."

La voz masculina había regresado, esta vez más cerca. "¿Heather?", Decía, "tenemos que ensayar todo lo de la escalera para el equipo de iluminación una última vez antes de ir a prepararnos".

Heather y Astrid suspiraron.

Astrid escuchó a Heather gritar '¡Solo un momento!' antes de volver a la llamada.

En la voz de Heather se escuchaba una disculpa, "Tengo que irme. ¿Vienes al show? Podemos emborracharnos y cenarnos una pizza en tu casa después."

La sonrisa de Astrid se volvió pensativa. "Bien", decidió al final. "Ahí nos vemos. ¿Primera fila, dijiste?"

"¡Dag tiene las entradas! Ahora sí que me tengo que ir. ¡Nos vemos entonces!"

La línea se desconectó antes de que Astrid dijera cualquier otra cosa, y se quedó mirando al techo una vez más.

Hipo pasó el cepillo sobre el lomo del caballo negro una última vez mientras continuaba su conversación unilateral, "así que, por supuesto, él no vino. Nadie vino en realidad", dijo con un tono casi burlesco, su mano bajando lentamente. "No es como si estuviera esperando que lo hicieran, solo-tú sabes- esperaba que..." colocó su mano derecha sobre el hocico del caballo, más para consolarse a sí mismo que al caballo.

Furia resopló en su rostro, bañándolo con saliva.

"Y ahora estoy hablando con un caballo que escupe," suspiró, apoyando su peso de un pie a su prótesis y viceversa.

Se frotó la cara con las manos, tratando de limpiarse.

"¡Ah! ¿Me lo perdí?" La voz de un hombre vino detrás de él.

Hipo se sobresaltó, dejando caer la brocha, "¡Bocón!" Su molestia pronto superó su sorpresa, y levantó una ceja, con ambas manos presentando el cielo oscuro afuera, "¿tarde? ¡No!" Sus manos volaron y aterrizaron, quitándole el cepillo a Bocón, un hombre bajo, regordete y con dos extremidades falsas, que había recogido del suelo.

Hipo le lanzó una mirada cansada. "No; tarde, para nada, temprano para la carrera de la próxima semana ..." volvió a cepillar el caballo negro. "-Puedes incluso acampar si quisieras; elegir el mejor lugar."

Bocón, que no parecía haberse divertido con sus dramatizaciones, casi arrancó el cepillo con su mano buena (nota: la que seguía ahí), "No seas descarado conmigo, muchacho", y se cepillaba el bigote, sin darse cuenta o sin importarle el pelo negro del caballo incrustándose en su bigote rubio cenizo, "Tengo algo que podría interesarte", devolvió el cepillo a un Hipo asqueado.

Hipo evitó tocar el cepillo al guardarlo, y dio unas palmaditas al lomo de su caballo. Se pasó la correa de su morral de cuero por la cabeza, guiando a Bocón fuera de los establos y saliendo al estacionamiento mientras el hombre seguía hablando:

"-Joven, no menos de un año. La encontré en el campo, desnutrida. ¿Podría ser buena compañía para ese perro sarnoso tuyo? -Preguntó Bocón, rascándose la espalda distraídamente, mientras esperaba que Hipo le quitara el seguro al jeep.

Hipo se encogió de hombros, "No sé. Me gustaría, pero no creo que tenga tiempo para entrenarla realmente", dijo, buscando las llaves de su auto. "Tal vez Patapez tiene un poco más de tiempo. Sería buena práctica", evitó la ceja levantada de Bocón.

Excavó en su morral, sus hombros se sacudían arriba y abajo antes de que sus ojos verdes se iluminaran con la victoria. "¡Ajá!" Se volvió hacia Bocón, las llaves colgando de sus dedos, triunfante.

Bocón le dirigió una mirada con la que Hipo estaba muy familiarizado. Su 'Ah, chiquillo, escucharás al viejo Bocón'.

Hipo suspiró 1derrotado, "Okay. ¡Pero-!" Señaló con una advertencia. "No puedo quedármela por mucho tiempo; papá apenas tolera Chimuelo." Presionó el botón de desbloqueo. "Y eso es porque cree que es gracioso cuando el perro persigue a las ardillas en el patio", agregó, farfullando.

Dio la vuelta al frente del automóvil por el lado derecho y abrió la puerta del conductor. Todavía con la mano en el marco de la puerta, se volvió para mirar a Bocón. "¿Y entonces? ¿Te quedas aquí hoy o te llevaré de vuelta a la ciudad?

Bocón se encogió de hombros, "meh. Creo que me quedaré aquí por hoy," señaló con la cabeza a la espalda. Aunque invisible para Hipo desde su posición, más allá de los establos y el césped había una pequeña cabaña que servía de oficina para el rancho, en la que Bocón solía dormir a veces, cuando quería. "Quiero pasar tiempo con Gruñón mañana"

Hipo se subió al asiento del conductor, encogiéndose de hombros, "¡Bien, entonces! ¿Cuándo debería recogerla?"

Bocón se inclinó en la ventana del asiento del pasajero, "ya está en tu casa," admitió, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada fija de Hipo, "¡No olvides llevarla a la clínica mañana!"

Cuando Hipo dio un suspiro dramático y descorazonado, Bocón frunció el ceño, "¡Ay, ya ándale! ¡Ambos sabíamos que tomarías a la pequeña señorita! Ahora vete, ¡shoo!", Hizo un movimiento como de '¡hazte para allá!'

Hipo puso en marcha el auto, sonriéndole a Bocón una vez más antes de irse.

Las llaves de su apartamento cayeron en el cuenco del mostrador de la cocina. Confiando en que Heather pudiera encender las luces detrás de ella, Astrid se movió tan suavemente como pudo hacia la sala de estar, antes de que las luces se prendieran.

Ella parpadeó, acostumbrándose al brillo, y dejó la caja de pizza sobre la mesita de la sala. Se dejó caer en el sofá como una bolsa de carne sin huesos.

Heather estaba buscando en los gabinetes sus copas de vino, a solo unos metros de distancia, tarareando.

Astrid sonrió mientras la miraba. No podía pensar en un solo amigo de sus círculos habituales que renunciara a una noche de celebración para apoyarla como lo había hecho Heather. A pesar de ser la noche de apertura de su musical, Heather se había escabullido después de un breve discurso de agradecimiento del director en lugar de disfrutar de las fiestas.

El teléfono de Astrid sonó con una notificación de Instagram. 'Itsmallory_s te ha mencionado en una publicación.' Frunciendo el ceño, ella se puso a investigarlo.

Mallory Schultz era una de sus _amigas_. Ella era rubia, alta y delgada; no muy diferente de ella, y tenía brillantes ojos marrones. Astrid no la consideraba especialmente sabia, aunque era astuta.

Y muy astuta que era. La imagen era muy estereotípica. Las gafas de sol y vaso de Starbucks en la foto eran muy al estilo de Mallory. Lo que no era muy Mallory era el reciente ex novio de Astrid junto a ella en la foto.

Desplazó la pantalla hacia abajo para leer la leyenda: 'Un día fuera con el novio. Te extraño realastridhofferson Ojalá estuvieras aquí!'

La imagen había sido tomada claramente a principios de la semana, ya que Erik no tenía la nariz rota.

"¿Qué es eso, querida?" La voz de Heather la sobresaltó. Estaba inclinada sobre su hombro para mirar la imagen en el teléfono de Astrid.

Astrid tomó las copas de vino y la botella de las manos de su mejor amiga, cambiándolas por su teléfono.

Heather se quedó sin aliento, "¡ _Esa_ una serpiente!" Se pasó el largo pelo negro por el hombro mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga, "¡tenemos que hacer algo al respecto!" Le devolvió el teléfono a Astrid.

Bloqueó la pantalla del teléfono y lo tiró al sofá de al lado. "¿Sabes qué? Ya no me importa." Astrid abrió la botella y sirvió las copas. Ella se dio cuenta de la mirada perspicaz de Heather, "¿Qué? ¡Es en serio!"

"Seguro," dijo Heather, arqueando una ceja, "¡Mira, te creo cuando dices que no te importa él, pero Mallory-!"

"Mallory," interrumpió Astrid, "puede irse a la- Mira. Si ella quiere estar con una basura infiel, déjala," ella tomó un sorbo de su copa. "Cosecharás lo que has sembrar."

"Está bien, entonces." Heather la copió, abriendo la caja de pizza, "Al menos te rompiste la nariz"

Astrid sonrió, y su sonrisa malvada podría haber hecho temblar a un hombre adulto.

* * *

Su cabeza descansó sobre el volante durante un par de minutos antes de reunir la energía necesaria para enfrentar lo que venía.

Agarró su morral y sonrió ante los ladridos insistentes de Chimuelo. Su bota izquierda se hundió incómodamente en la grava, e Hipo tropezó, recuperando el equilibrio y sacudiéndose el susto. Subió los escalones y abrió la puerta de entrada.

Chimuelo saltó sobre él, con las patas delanteras hundiéndose dolorosamente en su pecho y ladrando alegremente.

"¡Oof! ¡Abajo, amigo! ¡Abajo!" Suplicó Hipo.

Chimuelo ladró de nuevo, empujando a Hipo y haciéndolo tropezar.

"Chimuelo!" Se rio. Siguió al gran perro negro hasta la sala de estar, donde su padre estaba inclinado sobre el fuego, colocando la leña en su lugar con una expresión pétrea en el rostro.

La sonrisa de Hipo desapareció. "Hola papá," dijo, cautelosamente.

Estoico ni siquiera se giró, "Hola, hijo."

Hipo se movió arrastrando los pies, los dedos danzando sobre las correas de su morral. Chimuelo lo esperó al pie de las escaleras.

Finalmente, Estoico se enderezó, apoyando el atizador contra la pared y sentándose en el sofá de la sala.

Suspirando, el hombre gigante fijó su mirada en el fuego, pero se dirigió a Hipo: "Tu madre te llamó cuando estabas fuera."

"Okay. Estoy en eso. Le regresaré la llamada." Hipo se aclaró la garganta. "Voy a salir y luego subiré las escaleras, quiero decir-"

"Sí", interrumpió Estoico. "Buenas noches hijo."

Hipo asintió y caminó por la casa y salió por la puerta de atrás. No había mucho más que una terraza que su padre usaba para preparar la parrilla cuando estaba de buen humor, y una cabaña que Hipo usaba como estudio improvisado para sus proyectos.

Chimuelo salió corriendo sobre la hierba fría delante de él, pero Hipo tuvo especial cuidado de no resbalar sobre las piedras mojadas que conducían al patio. Se tambaleó en la oscuridad, lamentando no haber traído sus gafas o una linterna. Maldijo su estigmatismo e hipermetropía.

Apenas podía ver el contorno del cobertizo a la luz de la luna, pero siguió el ladrido guía de Chimuelo y suspiró de alivio cuando sus manos tocaron la madera de la puerta.

Hipo pudo oír un quejido desde adentro, "Espera, amigo. Mantente alerta," pidió, levantando una mano, y Chimuelo se detuvo detrás de él.

La puerta del cobertizo chirrió. Hipo hizo una nota mental de aceitar los tornillos a la mañana siguiente. Sus dedos alcanzaron el interruptor y la luz parpadeó. El quejido provenía de la esquina de la habitación.

Hipo se acercó a la criatura, agachándose y extendiendo su mano, apaciguando. "Hola linda. Está bien. Estás a salvo."

El perro, un perro callejero con un pelaje enmarañado que alguna vez había sido gris, pasó entre las piernas de Hipo hacia los campos de pastos aún húmedos.

Hipo la persiguió, y Chimuelo corrió delante de él ladrando al perro hasta que se detuvo y se giró para enfrentarlo; una acción inesperada, al menos para Hipo.

No sabía qué clase de perro se atrevería a enfrentarse al gran perro-lobo negro, pero se atrevió a hacerlo; la perra estaba rígida, un gruñido en sus fauces, los labios deslizándose, revelando afilados colmillos.

Chimuelo reflejó su posición, el pelaje del lomo se le esponjó y las uñas se clavaron en la hierba. Se alzó sobre el perro callejero y lanzó un gruñido bajo y profundo.

Como espectador, Hipo no podía hacer nada más que esperar con la respiración contenida y esperar que no se desatara una pelea. No quería entrometerse y alterar la tensión. Tenía la sensación de ser un participante involuntario en un duelo a la mexicana.

Finalmente, la perrita bajó la cabeza y evitó la mirada de perro lobo, las orejas hacia atrás y la cola entre sus piernas. Se dejó caer en el suelo, ofreciéndole su vientre.

Hipo suspiró con alivio. Chimuelo avanzó, olfateando el perro callejero. Una vez que su curiosidad quedó satisfecha, dio un alegre ladrido y corrió, regresando al talón de Hipo.

El otro perro lo siguió, caminando en su dirección, con la cola larga y peluda todavía entre sus piernas.

Hipo se arrodilló, con ambas manos al frente para que el perro las olisqueara. Chimuelo se sentó junto a él, meneando la cola.

"Así es, chica, está bien", le aseguró mientras se acercaba, y se quedó quieto como una estatua mientras ella le olía las uñas.

Hipo movió una mano tentativa sobre la espalda del perro, dándole algunas palmaditas suaves. Trató de ignorar las punzadas de incomodidad de su prótesis.

Media hora más tarde, tenía al perro callejero instalado en el cobertizo con uno de los viejos cojines de Chimuelo (lo tenía realmente mimado, lo sabía,) y los cuencos de agua y comida que Bocón le había preparado estaban llenos otra vez.

Cuando se acercó al teléfono de la casa enganchado en la pared de la cocina, se sorprendió y se le rompió el corazón ante la valentía y la voluntad de luchar del perro. Lamentó dudar en aceptar cuidarla.

El sonar de la línea conectándose casi no se oyó dos veces antes de que la voz de su madre apareciera, "¿Henrik?"

"Hola, mamá", arrastró el taburete del mostrador de la cocina y se sentó, cuidándose del cable del teléfono.

"Henrik, amor, ¿cómo estás?" Los utensilios de metal y la risa de una familia distante resonaron en el fondo. Su madre estaba cenando en alguna parte.

Suspiró mientras se masajeaba la rodilla, "Estoy bien. ¿Es éste un mal momento?"

"No, no. Estás bien. Estoy sola en un restaurante, así que puedes hacerme compañía ".

"Claro", dijo Hipo, reclinándose contra la pared, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. "Me teletransportaré de inmediato".

"Henrik", advirtió su madre, pero él no iba a ser detenido.

"De hecho, es una característica innovadora en mi nueva prótesis. Pensé en hacértelo saber ya que no estás aquí para verla".

"Henrik. Hemos hablado de esto ".

Hipo suspiró derrotado. Hubo un silencio por un segundo, antes de admitir: "Hoy gané una carrera".

"¡Oh! Eso es ... "parecía desconcertada. "Eso es genial, querido ... ¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea?"

Su orgullo aguijoneaba a su corazón. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir, ¿no te duele? Tu pierna."

"Mi pierna está bien". Afirmó, mirando al pasillo. Su padre lo estaba observando. Hipo le dirigió una sonrisa vacilante y torcida que Estoico le devolvió antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

"Eso es ... eso es bueno cariño".

Hipo intentó por una vena diferente. "Bocón encontró un perro hoy en los campos de cultivo cuando checaba las ovejas de Sven".

"¿Sí?"

"Tiene un grave problema de garrapatas y necesita engordar un poco, pero estará bien".

"Eso es genial, cariño".

Hipo tamborileó con los dedos su muslo, atormentando su cerebro por algo que decir, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

Valka se aclaró la garganta, "Tuve que despedir a alguien de la batalla hoy".

Sus dedos se callaron. Un parpadeo de curiosidad se encendió, "¿De verdad?"

"Sí. El agente de la modelo fue una pesadilla completa ", suspiró Valka. "Hizo que la modelo se sintiera incómoda y no quiso saber nada sobre irse".

"¿Y entonces? ¿Qué hiciste?" Tenía 5 años nuevamente, antes de que las cosas realmente se fueran a la basura, y su madre le contaba una historia antes de dormir.

"Oh, bueno ..." La culpabilidad de Valka se filtró en su voz. "Realmente no había mucha elección, fue una sesión desastrosa".

Hipo murmuró. "¿No valía la pena salvar una sola imagen? Tú siempre dices-"

"Lo sé", interrumpió Valka, "y había, la chica era hermosa, pero simplemente no encajan en el tema de la sesión".

"¿Por qué no cambias el tema?"

"E-Bueno, eso es ..." Valka lo pensó. "¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón."

"Gusto poder ayudar", un bostezo brotó sobre su rostro, se asomó por el marco de la puerta de la cocina, mirando el reloj de la puerta principal. Ya pasaba de la medianoche.

Valka parecía haber llegado a esta conclusión también: "¿Qué hora es allí? Si es hora de cenar para mí, ¿debe ser más de las 11 al menos?

Hipo se instaló en el taburete de nuevo, su cuerpo se sentía más cansado de lo que había pensado. "Son pasadas de las doce, mamá".

"Entonces te dejo ir a dormir".

"Buenas noches, mamá. Feliz cumpleaños."

"Duerme bien, hijo. Desearía poder abrazarte ahora mismo ".

Hipo reprimió una réplica sobre de quién era la culpa de que no se pudiera, "yo también".

Valka se despidió una vez más antes de finalizar la llamada.

Hipo dejó caer su brazo sobre su regazo, mientras miraba el teléfono. Siempre que colgaba, nunca estaba seguro de si odiaba estas llamadas o las amaba.

* * *

La mañana amaneció en Astrid con un poco de resaca y el olor a café recién hecho de la cocina. Salió de su habitación con su pijama favorito y su teléfono en la mano.

Heather silbaba mientras enjuagaba las copas de la noche anterior. Se dio cuenta de que Astrid se detenía en el marco de la puerta de su habitación. "¡Buenos días, bella durmiente!", Llamó con una sonrisa, secándose las manos con la toalla de mano negra que colgaba junto al fregadero.

Astrid suspiró y se sentó en los taburetes en la isla de la cocina que tenían en lugar de una mesa de comedor. Volvió a desbloquear su teléfono y verificó la foto de su "amiga" y exnovio, y vio muchos comentarios nuevos. Ella dejó descansar su cabeza sobre sus manos, y gimió.

Heather puso una taza de café frente a la chica rubia, y consiguió otra, sentada frente a ella, y tomando un sorbo. "¿Entonces?", Le preguntó.

Astrid se sacudió, y tomó un sorbo de su propio café, frunciendo el ceño, y alcanzando el tarro de azúcar. "Ya me harté de toda esta mierda. Quiero ir a otro lugar ".

"Está bien", le permitió a Heather, "¿pero a dónde puedes ir que no conozcan a Erik Cameron?"

Astrid pensó mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su café, ahora cuidadosamente endulzado. Heather era muchas cosas, pero no una gran juez de la amargura. Probablemente la razón por la que eran amigas.

Se puso de pie, dejando su taza de café en la isla, antes de entrar a zancadas en su habitación, arrodillándose junto a su cama y sacando su (única) caja de artículos personales.

Excavó en ella por un minuto antes de encontrarla. Allí, había una tarjeta de cumpleaños de cuando cumplió dieciocho años.

La tarjeta en sí era cursi, verde y rosa, y tenía una melodía que había dejado de funcionar hace un par de semanas, pero a Astrid le había encantado por su volumen.

Decía:

Astrid:

Hoy (aproximadamente, deja te digo, no sé qué tan confiable es tu servicio postal), cumpliste los dieciocho. Recuerdo que cuando naciste fue uno de los momentos más felices de la vida de Ingrid y Arvid, y uno de los míos. Eras una bebé diminuta, pero creo que creciste mucho más año tras año.

Mi niña, han pasado muchos años desde que te vi; si piensas que puedes evitar a tu devota tía para siempre, ¡estás muy loquita! Por favor, ven a visitarnos siempre que puedas. Ven a visitarnos a mí y a Finn y haznos compañía. Estaremos aquí en Berk, con los brazos abiertos para ti.

Con amor,

Sigrid.

Astrid se volvió hacia Heather, y supo que su amiga había leído su mente. Sonrió, dobló la tarjeta y se dirigió al armario para sacar su maleta.


End file.
